


Bad boys club:Brother's for life

by JikookWoW



Category: Bad Girls Club (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ao3 kept deleting my tags!!!!, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Clubbing, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Flirting, Grinding, Internet Famous, M/M, Pole Dancing, Selfies, Smutty, Strippers & Strip Clubs, drunk everything!!, ect. - Freeform, really perverted, sexy clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JikookWoW/pseuds/JikookWoW
Summary: A certain number of boys are chosen to be in the bad boys club to find themselves and put their brotherhood to the test when pit against other guys who try to break them apart.





	1. Enter Levi and erwin:The commanding "brothers"

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be fun

"Hey hey hey wat up y'alls! It's ya boy Levi Ackerman and we got the homie Erwin right here", I turned the vlog camera over towards him, "say hi to the fans Erwin".

"Wat up, wat up", he waved to the camera excitedly.

"It is currently 12:00 PM in L.A., and we know what you guy's are thinking. Why are we vlogging so early? Why are we in a limo right now Why are we doing this? Why? Why? Why? “And our answer to that is……... .

"Right now we are on our way to the Bad boy's club house!!!", I squealed out of pure excitement.

"That's right you heard it right here, right now, at this very moment me and Levi are headed to the Bad boy's club house where we'll be living our lives at for the next two months".

"You got it, the commanding brothers will be broadcasting right here live on the Bad boy's club, we're so excited for you guy's to see the episodes and we're are super excited for the first season of this show to begin! So we will get back to you guy's once we arrive at the house".

"Oh! And before we end our stream, me and Levi just wanted to clear something up", he turned toward me, a choice eyebrow raised, "right Levi?".

"Oh yeah! I wanted to clear up the confusion about why we call ourselves the commanding brothers because alot of you guy's might be new to or channel or whatever".

"Me and Levi are called the commanding brothers because back in the 1990's, Levi and I used to be the baddest bitches in this organization called the survey corps and we were both one of the highest people in command, Levi had his own squad and I was the commander of that squad and so that's where we get our titles from. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi~".

"And it's totally not because we're commanding in bed", I whispered the last part a bit, but it was loud enough for Erwin to hear and hit me on my thigh.

"LOL Sorry, anyways we out this bitch, we'll see you guy's again once we arrive at the house".

"BYE BITCHES", me and Erwin both blew kisses to our fans before I put my hands over the camera lens and ended the live stream.


	2. Enter Eren and Armin:The Kyojin Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ereeeeen and Arminnnn

"Heeeeeeey, y'all know who its isssss!".

"It's ya boyz! Erennnnnn!".

"And Arminnnnnn!".

"Waz up bitches!!".

"Right now me and eren are currently on our way to the mothafuckin Bad boy's club House, ain't that right ere!!".

"Damn rightttt Armin, you heard it hear folks, me and my brother have been chosen to be on season 1 of Bad boy's club!!!!!".

"Its gonna be so fuckin lit, I swear!!!".

"Yassss bitch yasssss"

"We gon get so turnt, them bitches do not know!".

"They really don't, like foreal".

"Y'all already know that The Kyojin brothers are gon rule this house!".

"Now this is usually the segment where we give a little info about ourselves before the show, but y'all know why we called the kyojin brothers righttttt!?".

"Hell yeah they better, no one can forget the baddest bitches on the kyojin basketball team".

"Ikrrrrrrrrrrr lol anyway, it was good to do this little vlog/blog with y'all but we have to go unfortunately, but don't fret! me and eren will be back with you guy's once we get to the house!!".

"Peace out bitches!!!!".

"BYEEEEEEEE!!!", We both waved toward the camera before i turned it away from us and placed it on my thigh, turning it off and ending the live stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I love ratchet eren and Armin


	3. Enter Connie and farlen:The comedy "brothers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know who it is (no its not silento)

"Heeeeey, wat up, wat up, wat up people, y'all already know who it is!".

"It's Connie!!!"

"And Farlen!!!".

"Yasssss, so anyway if you heard or if you saw my latest Instagram post then you'll know that me and farlen are headed to the Bad boy's club house! and like tbh we're both happy about that, don't get us wrong, but we just not as hype about it right now because we tired as fuck".

"We went to a party last night and y'all know the rest".

"We got drunk as hell and the side effect of that is hangovers".

"Hell yeah it is, I swear once we get to this house these bitches better be lit".

"You know, I just hope that these bitches ain't wak, like ya feel me".

"Oh definitely, if they are, then I am not down to stay in this house”. 

"I actually wanna meet these boys tho, like I hope we can make some friends on the way, although that's not my top priority".

"Fr, I'm here to work on my attitude because I'm tired of being seen as a bully".

"I don't See you as a bully".

"I don't either but people always saying that just because I defend myself".

"And if you all know Connie, he is not a bully! he just don't take no shit from nobody, he'll probably beat my ass if I came at him the wrong way".

"Damn right I would, but as much as I wanna talk about how I would beat your ass, we gotta end the stream right here".

"What!? But whyyyyyy???".

"Uh because I'm tired and I'm about to go the fuck to sleep".

"Awwww bummer, welp bye you guys, me and Connie are gonna nap for awhile, and we'll see you once we get to the house".

"PEACEEE!!!!".

I turned off the camera with the little bitten on the side (much to Farlen's disappointment) and leaned my head on his shoulder falling asleep as soon as my head hit the firm muscle, I was resting up for the surprise that we were in store for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 2 are all about the parties always lit!


	4. Enter Jean and Marco:The vacation "brother's"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet the hoe's that's always going on vacation.

"Ay! ay! ay!, wats good y'all!?".

"You already know who it is!".

"Its ya boy Marco!!".

"And its ya boy jean!".

"And as you can see we just came back from the Bahamas and we are now headed to the…..BAD BOY'S CLUB HOUSE!!!!!".

"Yasssss bitch! I am so excited!!".

"Sameeeeeee like I've been waiting for this opportunity ever since bad girl's club season 9!!".

"Omfg yes bgc 9 was the best righttttt!?".

"Fr, my all time favorite bad girls were Christina and Meghan".

"Mine was Erika and Andrea".

"Bruh for a second I thought you were gonna say fallen".

"Bitch nah, fallen has a cool voice and she cute or whateva but she a punkass bitch".

"Fr just like Julie bitch ass, I hated Julie so much that's why everybody was beating her ass at the reunion".

"Ikr! am I the only one who thinks that they came for her on the reunion tho? like, on some foreal shit".

"I kinda think they did but Julie did deserve it tho".

"Lol she really did bro trying to act all hard like some tough bitch".

"I know, but trust we ain't gonna be like that in this mother fuckin house, like real bad boys and everybody better steer clear, I ain't gon me no scared bitch".

"Couldn't have said it better myself bitch".

"Keeping it 100% it's been nice talking to y'all but we need to get ready for this fuckin house so".

"BYEEEEEE", we tilt our heads over to the side and waved at the camera.

I ended the live stream soon after clicking that side button on the camera, and handed jean some surgical bandage wraps to put on his fist, ya know, just in case we need to sock some bitches when we get to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol p.s Marco is the one ranting about Julie bitch ass


	5. Entering the house(part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know（-＾〇＾-）

"Omfg its sooooooo pretty!!!", I screamed (like literally screamed) as I saw the house from the inside.

 

Me and erwin had just arrived at the house a few minutes ago and this house was beautiful, the color of the house was electric blue and black, the two colors that describe me so well---besides red.

 

"Omg they have a stripper pole!", I ran to the pole that was right in the middle of the living room and hopped on that shit like a pro hoe.

 

"Really levi, that's the thing your most excited about?",Erwin had asked in disbelief. He followed me tho and was now watching me swing on the pole.

 

"Hell yeah, I know I'm gonna be on this pole all season", I dropped down from the pole putting my hands on my knees popping out my fatass and started twirking on it.

 

"Oh my gosh you are something else bruh".

 

"I know, I know, now stop judging me eyebrows, if you had an ass as big as mine you would be twirking on everything in this motherfucka".

 

"I..."

 

He was about to retort, but was interrupted by.....two other voices coming from behind the living room arch".

 

"Ohhhhhhhh my fuck! Look at this house ereeeen!!!".

 

"I know righttttttttt!!!".

 

I turned to Erwin and whispered, "those must be the new guys".

 

He nodded as if he already figured that out already.

 

"C'mon! Let's go meet them then Erwin!", I grabbed his abnormally large hand and dragged him to the front door where I saw the other guys gawking at their surroundings.

 

Behind me, Erwin really made a show with clearing his throat making the other guys look up.

 

"Waittttt a minute……...if you guys are already here then that means that WE weren't the first ones hereeeee", the brunette whined.

 

"C'mon eren don't sulk", the blonde coconut said patting..."eren's" back.

 

These guys seemed pretty…...interesting, but I'm not gonna lie to myself tho, that "eren" guy was prettttty cute. The nice and slick brunette hair, the sexy green eyes that look like they can pierce through your very soul and that fuckin body shape had me melting bihhh, buuuut now wasn't really the time to be thinking about….“that” soooooo I just decided on introductions.

 

"Well let me introduce myself, I'm Levi and this bitch right here is Erwin, its very nice to meet you", *insert extended hand emoji*.

 

"Nice to meet you two too", he extended his...tan...nice...large….smooth (Stop Levi!) Hand out to me.

 

I didn't really know what else to say except, "Damn….That fucking voiceeeee"............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Levi does have a fatass and later eren is gonna get a piece of that cake(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Entering the house(Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Eren raised an eyebrow at this.

"Uh what?"

"Hm? What?"

"You said something about my voice.....i think....unless i heard you wrong", eren raised an eyebrow in amusement at Levi's now blushing face.

Levi tried to hide his blush---but to no avail whatsoever.

"A-ah! i said that….um", he paused trying to rack his brain for an excuse. "I said that your voice was um......scratchy? Y-yes! Scratchy, are you sick orrrrr getting over a cold?".

Levi mentally face palmed himself.

[Great fucking job Levi, You dumbass! Now he probably thinks you're a freak!......in a bad way!].

Levi dropped eren's hand and looked down at his own heels feeling soooooo embarrassed.

(Eren's POV)

[My voice sounded......scratchy?] I thought.

I went to rub my hand across my neck trying to recall if i had been sick---but i don't think i was any kind of sick as of recently. The only sick I've been is love sick.

And speaking of lovesick, this cutie....ah what's his name?.....Levi!. Levi is pretty cute, i might have to hit that later, if ya know what i mean ;).

I mean just look at that body! Although he's facing forward, you can still make out the slope of dat ass from right here ;).

I guess i just gotta play my cards right to get a piece of that ass and maybe even get a chance to date the cutie.

Anyway.

"Ah--no, i haven't been sick lately, but if i were to get sick, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to make me feel better~" i added a seductive wink at the end of my innuendo.

I snorted at his spulletering, he was so nervous and i felt kinda bad for the little man so i stepped back a little to let him calm down.

I could visibly see his shoulders relax and untense and all i could think was-

Damn he is so cute!.

\-------------

"So what rooms are we taking?", Armin asked, cutting through the thicc ring of heavy flirtation.

"Well me and Levi haven't chosen a specific room yet so maybe if you see one that you like then you can take it" Erwin said, smiling down at the little blonde.

A very light flush appeared on Armin's cheeks, but he quickly put his hand over his cheeks with the excuse of it being "too hot" in the room.

\-----------

The guys walked up the lengthy spiral steps leading to the never ending hallway that….. harvested(?) their rooms. Levi and Erwin decided to take the room closest to the stairs and, Armin and Eren took the one next to them.

Once the boys put there stuff away, they explored around the house for a bit, finding the confessional, the bathroom, the patio, the backyard and the deck.

"Omg look at this pool! It's beautiful!" Levi stood leaning over the railing taking in the marvelous view of the crystal blue water in the aquamarine colored pool.

Eren turned to Levi eyeing him seductively yet admirably, "It is beautiful isn't it? Although i could think of other......things that are quite….beautiful".

Levi blushed at that---hard. He just COULDN'T take the compliments coming from this beautiful man in front of him, it just made him.....Embarrassed along with an tingly feeling in his stomach.

"Uhm l-like what?" Levi asked.

Eren shrugged his shoulders turning away from the short man. He leaned against the railing once again and silently smirked to himself.

"You know what i said".

And that took the CAKE for Levi. The man was so embarrassed that he walked himself back into the house pulling Erwin along with him and leaving Eren and Armin alone on the deck.

\-------------

"Uhm ok, What the fuck was that Levi? You literally turned into a tomato when he spoke to you and not even once but TWICE!".

"Geez Erwin! Tell the whole world, why don't ya!?" The raven haired man put his petite hand over his best friend's mouth to get him to quiet the FUCK down!.

"Mmph! Lefh! Tph! mmf!".

He couldn't understand his best friend's muffled words behind his hand so he took his hand away slowly, putting a finger over his own lips.

"Erwin i swear to everything, that if you don't lower your fucking voice then i will kill you" The raven threatened.

He could see as his best friend's ocean blue eyes got bigger-probably out of fear, but the taller cleared his throat, starting to talk again, seemingly unbothered.

"Right, yes, I'm extremely sorry for that little.....outburst, although i just wanna know…..." He trailed off.

"W-wanna know what Erwin?" The shorter asked, but secretly he knew what he was gonna say.

He leaned down getting to the raven's eye level and stared deep into his eyes almost as if he was staring deep into his soul.

"Now tell me Levi.............do you like this Eren guy?".

Levi flinched a bit at the word "like".

"Well, the word "like" is almost as strong as the word "love", so no, i don't like him, b-but i do find him.........EXTREMELY attractive".

He scratched the back of his neck slightly embarrassed at the awkward confession, but it seemed to be enough to satisfy Erwin.

(Levi’s POV)

"Ah, very well then, i must say that i myself find that little blonde to be quite attractive as well", he stroked his chin in mild thought.

I scoffed at that.

As if i didn't realize their faint flirting before he said something, I'm not that stupid.

"Oh ok".

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't sound very surprised".

"Really!?" I gasped dramatically. "Maybe because I'm not".

Erwin raised his eyebrows high in concern. "Was it that obvious?".

"Yes, if i could give you a different name it'll definitely be Captain obvious".

Erwin rolled his eyes, "That was so lame, you could definitely do better than that".

"Shut up Erwin, i didn't ask you, did i?".

"Nope" he said popping the "p", "But i supplied you with an answer anyway".

"Fuck you".

\-------------

Armin and Eren had hopped off the deck a little while ago and were headed to their room to unpack their things and get settled in, before they heard a few voices talking downstairs, 2 that they were sure weren't Erwin's or Levi's.

Armin turned to look at his best friend and whispered, "Hey, Do you think those are the other guys?".

"Most likely they are, C'mon Arm", The green eyed man grabbed his blonde best friend's arm and led him down the spiral steps.

They stopped at the end of the steps, and stepped into the kitchen where they heard the voices.

Upon the boy's arrival, Eren had noticed a few things, and he noticed that Erwin and Levi were down here, but there was also 4 new guys, 2 were standing at the island drinking........something, and 2 were just sitting on the chairs at the island not saying anything or even trying to engage in conversation, though one looked like he was mean-mugging just.............EVERYTHING!. 

The guy was tall and broad, his hair light brown but shaved a bit at the back. He was sitting down in one of the spin chairs but you could still make out his broad shoulders and bulky figure, he had a nice handsome face, but.........he also kinda looked like a fully grown stallion which Eren was sure he could tease him about later.

The other guy that was on the side of him harvested a bulky stature as well, but he was just a bit smaller than the horse face looking guy. He had a darker more black hair shade styled up in an loose undercut. He wasn't talking and was doing the same as the other guy was, just looking around, but the difference is that he wasn't mean-mugging but looked much like a deer caught in headlights instead.

"Hey, what's up you guys!", The bald headed guy saaaang, setting his drink down on the table and heading over to the blonde and the brunette to pull them both into an intense bear-hug.

A reallllllly intense bear-hug.

"Ggh! Mmph!", The two boys struggled in the bald man's arms, their faces turning purple for the pressure of the hug.

"Connie let them go, they're turning purple!".

"Oh shit really!?" He quickly took his arms away from the 2 guys and watched in slight horror as the color drained back into their face.

"Damn I'm sorry, just got hella excited, ya know?".

Eren raised his hand to get the man to stop talking, "nah man, it's all good, don't beat yourself up over it".

"Yeah! Eren hugs me like that all the time!".

"Armin!" The brunette hissed.

The blonde just shrugged unbothered, "What? It's true" .

"Armin and Eren? It's nice to meet you guys, I'm Connie springer, you might have seen me on Instagram a few times".

"Stop self promoting springer!", The taller guy gently shoved Connie away from the boys and held out both of his hands for them to shake, "I'm Farlan church, you might not have seen me on Instagram, but I'm always on YouTube".

Levi perked up at that.

"Dude, I'm suscribed to you! You made that video where you were rapping at that party, that shit went viral!".

"Hell yeah!, What did you say your name was again?.

"Levi Ackerman".

"Oh! Do you have the channel "Levi_is_Bhad_Babie".

"Yup that's me! a huge Danielle bregoli fan".

"That's cool, i like her too! She actually gave me a shout out on Insta like real talk".

"Bitch really!? I've been trying to get a shout out from her for ages!".

"Come here then! I'll tag you in a photo!" The taller took his phone out of his pocket and opened up the camera on Instagram.

"Deadass!" The shorter ran over to the man and settled himself right on the side of him.

They both looked at the camera and held up the middle finger for a perfect "FTW" picture.

"Now I'll just put your name on your face and then tag Danielle and I'm sure she'll shout you out soon".

"Thanks man, c'mon gimme some", he held his arms out for the taller.

"No problem", He hugged the raven haired man back having to bend down to meet his height.

"Well we're gonna go upstairs", The horse looking guy finally said after what felt like an eternity of not talking.

The others were confused as to why those two decided to go upstairs without saying a word to any of them, but they decided to let it go, as long as they weren't assholes then they could care less about what they do.

The guys that were left in the kitchen waited till the other guys were upstairs to sneak diss.

"The fuck is their problem, they weren't saying anything!".

"Ikr! They just kept looking around, like we get it, it's a fucking mansion, get over it".

"Yeah, and did anyone notice how that horse face guy was just glaring at everything? Like I've heard of hostility but that was ridiculous".

"Well maybe they were just shy, I'm sure they'll get over it soon, but until then---who's up for drinks!?".

"Fuck yeah!".

"Here! me and Farlen brought some Champaign from home, and we've been waiting to pop this bottle for ages!".

"I think I saw some cups in the cabinet, I'll go get them.

\----------

After their red plastic cups were filled to the rim with Champagne all the guys (minus the two upstairs) got in a huddle and held their drinks up to the sky.

"BBC on 1....2....3...!

"BBC FOREVER!!!!".

The boys all toasted eachothers cups and chugged down their shared amounts of alcohol together enjoying the presence of each other, feeling as if nothing could go wrong in that moment. 

But you know what they say.

Calm before the storm, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do the rich text but that shit kept messing up and I only have so much Patience and I was so excited too sorry


End file.
